


When I First Meet You I Honestly Didn't Know You Were Gonna Be    This Important To Me

by SterekOTP456



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Jace Wayland Needs A Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Overprotective Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:32:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekOTP456/pseuds/SterekOTP456
Summary: Simon doesn't want Jace to go out on patrol when he's barely healed from the last one, things get heated and words are exchanged.





	

Alec was walking through the institute with Clary and Izzy when he heard muffled shouting, freezing on the spot and looking to see if the others could hear it too, one look at them told him they could. 

Alec looked around to see where it was coming from but couldn't see anything. 

"Can you hear where that's coming from." Said Alec looking around at Clary and Izzy 

Alec sees them both shake there head no. 

\-------------------- 

Meanwhile inside one of the offices Jace and Simon are arguing about Jace going on patrol. 

"Why can't you just listen to me for once, you've only just healed properly from the demon that attacked you yesterday, why can't they send someone else." 

Jace rolls his eyes and says louder then necessary. 

"It's my job Simon, I know I've only just healed but I'm not the first shadowhunter and I won't be the last to go out still injured." 

Simon grabs his hair and tugs letting out a frustrated shout. 

"Yeah well those shadowhunters where idiots, please Jace I'm begging you, just say you can't go, please." Simon begs 

Jace shakes his head no, Simon throws his hands up in frustration. 

"It's like your still punishing yourself for leaving with Valentine, you was found innocent Jace, LET IT GO." Simon shouts 

Simon freezes and shuts his mouth with an audible click, Jace is staring at Simon with wide eyes. Simon takes a step forward and reaches out for him but Jace moves out of reach. 

"Jace is so sorry, please I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it came out." Simon pleads 

"Well what was it supposed to mean Simon, you don't know what I went through, I can't just let it go." Jace says sarcastically 

Jace is storming out the door and banging it shut before Simon can even react. 

\-------------------- 

"It's coming from down there." Says Izzy pointing down the hallway. 

Alec looks around and notices other people stopping to listen, they walk further down and stop by a row of offices. That's when Alec sees them Jace and Simon, oh no thinks Alec what now, how many times a day can a couple argue about things. 

Alec looks round at Clary and Izzy who are looking at the arguing pair with confused faces, he knows he has to get them away from here before they find out Simon and Jace are together. 

They aren't ready for other people to know yet, the only reason Alec knows is because Jace is his parabatai and he couldn't keep it from him and with Jace and Simons permission he told Magnus. 

He hears Clary sigh and looks over at her. 

"Are they ever going to get along, Simon's my best friend and Jace is my..." Clary trails off not knowing how to complete that sentence. 

Izzy looks over amused and raises her eyebrows 

"Jace is your..." Izzy trails off. 

"I don't know, it's been weird ever since we found out he wasn't my brother, I've tried to talk to him, to see where we go from here but he avoids the question." Clary says frustrated 

"Where do you want to go from here, would you try dating him?" Says Izzy curiously 

Alec watches as Clary eyes soften as she looks over at Jace and nods her head yes, well thinks Alec that ship has well and truly sailed. 

Clary takes a step towards the office and Alec is there with a hand on her arm, she looks at him questionably but Alec just shakes his head. 

Now they are closer Alec can make out what they are arguing about, Simon not wanting Jace too go out on patrol considering he's only just healed, Alec has to agree with Simon, if it was down to him Jace would stay here too. 

Alec hears Simon yell about Valentine and winces knowing Simon has never learned when to keep his mouth shut, in the silence that follows Alec looks around at Clary and Izzy who are staring ahead with wide shocked eyes. 

\-------------------- 

Simon runs after Jace not even noticing the audience they have, he sees him walking down the hallway towards the training rooms. 

"Jace stop, please I didn't mean that." Simon begs 

Jace does stop but he doesn't turn around, he can't look at Simon right now, he doesn't know if he will punch him or cry, so he stays facing away. 

"I didn't mean how that sounded when it came out, I promise, I just don't want you being reckless because of something you couldn't control." Says Simon 

Jace whips around at that and glares daggers at Simon. 

"You have no idea what I feel, you don't know what I went through, so don't you dare talk to me like you know what I'm going through." Jace shouts angrily 

Simon rolls his eyes and throws his hands in the air. 

"See this is what I mean, you keep shutting me out and I don't know why, if you don't talk to me I can't help you." Simon shouts back 

"Why do you want to help me, I'm beyond saving Simon." Shouts Jace 

"No your not, don't say that." Simon says exasperated 

"Why do you care so much." Jace says 

"Because I just do." Shouts Simon 

"That's not an answer, why." Says Jace stubbornly 

"Because I love you and I can't watch you do this to yourself, are you happy now?" Simon shouts 

Simon stills when his brain catches up with his mouth, they haven't said those words too each other before but as he sees Jace standing in front of him, looking shocked but vulnerable he knows without a shadow of a doubt he means it, Simon is vaguely aware of the shocked gasps around him, well cats out the bag thinks Simon. 

Simon walks slowly towards Jace who hasn't moved since Simon's confession, he tentatively reaches up and cups Jace's face between his hands, Simon watches as Jace's eyes flutter closed at the contact, they open again when Simon starts talking. 

"I don't want to fight about this anymore Jace, I'm sorry for what I said, you know I have no control over my mouth." Simon laughs nervously 

Jace smiles softly and says. 

"I forgive you, I don't want to fight either, its exhausting." 

Simon moves his hands from Jace's face down to his hips and squeezes. 

"I know you want me to talk about everything but I don't know if I'm ready to relive that, I don't know if I'll ever be ready." Jace says seriously 

Simon's eyes soften as he looks at Jace, the guy who acts so tough but underneath he has the same insecurity as everyone else. 

"I'll always be here for you Jace, I'm here when you need me, just promise me you'll talk to me before its too late." Simon says softly 

Jace stares at Simon, this geeky guy who snuck his way into his life and heart, who Jace can honestly say he couldn't live without. Jace nods his head and Simon lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"I love you too you know." Jace says softly 

Simon looks startled like he thought Jace just forgot he said he loves him, Jace chuckles quietly when he sees Simon's face. 

"What did you think I didn't hear you." Jace says laughter in his voice 

"Kind of or you wasn't ready for it and chose to ignore it." Simon says 

Jace shakes his head he can't believe he loves this idiot, Jace reaches a hand up too Simon's face and cups his cheek stroking his thumb across it, Jace leans in and place a soft lingering kiss on Simon's mouth, Jace pulls back looking at Simon who looks dazed Jace smiles softly. 

"I love you Simon, more than I ever thought possible." Jace says 

Simon beams back at Jace. 

"I love you too Jace." Simon says 

\-------------------- 

Alec watches with everyone else as Simon and Jace argue, he wasn't expecting Simon to shout that he loves Jace and going by Simon's reaction neither did he, Alec watches Clary's face crumble from confusion to hurt when Simon confesses his love, Alec glares at everyone else standing around and they rush off leaving him, Clary and Izzy. 

Alec looks at Clary who's staring intently at Simon with hurt and angry eyes, she obviously hasn't got the fact that the love is reciprocated and thinks Simon is telling Jace he's in love with him, one look at Izzy tells Alec she figured it out and catches her eyes, he nods his head at Clary and Izzy shrugs her shoulders as if to say what do you want me to do. 

Alec can tell the moment that Clary understands, he watches as her face goes blank like she's pulled down invisible shutters, Alec flicks his eyes over to Jace and Simon who has his hands on Jace's face. He can hear everything they're saying and if he can then so can Clary, he does feel sorry for her, he doesn't know how he would react if he was watching Magnus with someone else, at thoughts of Magnus a small dopey smile makes it's way onto Alec's face, Izzy catches his eyes with a knowing smile and raises an eyebrow, Alec ducks his head shyly how the hell does she always know when I'm thinking about Magnus Alec thinks. 

Listening to all the things Simon's saying to Jace, Alec's glad his brother has someone who loves him so much and just wants him to be happy, hearing all this must be hard for Clary though, who as the seconds tick by is looking more and more angry, Alec looks over at Jace and hears the end of their conversation and smiles softly, it's silent for a few seconds before Izzy clears her throat. 

Simon tenses up when someone clears their throat he turns slowly towards the sound, standing not to far away from them is Izzy looking amused, Alec who's watching them with a soft smile and Clary who looks like she's about to stake him. 

Simon watches as Clary takes deep breaths and then in the most controlled voice he's ever heard from her. 

"What the hell is going on?" Clary says 

"Clary um...I was going to tell you I swear, we just thought we should wait, with everything everyone's been through, we didn’t want to make anything worse for you." Simon says 

Clary laughs but there is no humor in it. 

"Make things worse for me, they can't get much worse right now." Clary say incredulously 

"How is this better Simon." Clary shouts 

Simon flinches and looks at Clary heartbroken, Jace who's watching sees Simon flinch and can't take that look on Simon's face, not Simon he always deserves to smile. 

"Hey" Jace shouts

Clary startles and looks over. 

"Don’t take it out on Simon, it was both of us, we was going to tell you, I just wasn’t ready yet, Simon wanted to tell you straight away but he didn’t for me." Jace says 

Clary looks between them disbelievingly. 

"I can't believe you could do this to me Simon, I thought you was my friend." Says Clary angrily 

"I am your friend Clary, your best friend." Simon pleads 

Clary throws her arms up.

"Well you got a funny way of showing it, tell me something Simon, how long has this been going on, did you think you was just sleeping with my brother or the guy I still had feelings for." Clary says 

Simon looks like a deer caught in the headlights, Clary stares expectantly at him but Jace answers before he can. 

"After I got back from Valentine, after I found out we wasn’t related, we spent some time together found out we enjoyed each others company, Simon was the only one who didn’t treat me any different, didn’t treat me like I was going to break at any moment." Jace says sternly 

Izzy and Alec are looking at Jace apologetically, Jace just smiles and shakes his head, he doesn't blame them if the roles were reversed he would've done the same thing. 

Clary looks over at Simon. 

"After the DNA test I told you things Simon, things I didn’t tell anyone else, what was you laughing at me behind my back, Oh silly little Clary doesn’t she know Jace has already moved on with me, how could you." Clary says angrily 

Simon looks at Clary furiously. 

"I never laughed at you Clary, I would never do that to you, so don’t you dare say that I did, I hated lying to you but I couldn’t tell you not till Jace was ready, I'm not going to be sorry for that, he means to much to me." Says Simon 

"What and I don’t mean anything to you, you could of told me, I would've needed time but I could've got used to it eventually but you lied for months about it, let me continue to tell you things about wanting to give me and Jace a shot." Clary says sadly 

Tears prickled at Clary's eyes as she asked a question she already knew the answer too. 

"And if I asked you to choose, choose between me and Jace, what would you say?." Clary said 

Simon looks at her shocked, he can't believe she would ask him that, he feels Jace tense at his side obviously thinking he's already lost, Simon stares at Clary and then turns to look at Jace who's already staring back at him, Simon doesn’t like what he sees in those eyes, those beautiful eyes one blue one brown, he sees sadness, defeat and acceptance, NO thinks Simon that look doesn’t belong there only happiness does, Simons reaching out and intertwines his fingers with Jace's before he's even aware of it, Jace looks at him shocked but Simon just smiles softly at him, he looks back at Clary and shakes his head at her, he watches her eyes fill with tears and watches as she turns away and storms down the hallway. 

"You didn’t have to do that you know." Says Jace softly 

Simon turns to him and smiles 

"I know but I wanted to, she can't just give me chooses like that it isn't fair." Says Simon 

They turn back to Alec and Izzy who are still stood there watching, Izzy's looking down the hallway Clary just left. 

"It's okay Izzy go after her, make sure she's okay." Jace says 

Izzy looks back at them and grins. 

"I'm really happy for you too you know, you both deserve to be happy." Izzy says 

With that Izzy swoops forward and crushes them both in a hug, kisses them both on the cheek and leaves to follow Clary. 

"If you too don’t want to stay here tonight I can call magnus, he has a spare room you could use." Alec offers kindly 

"Are you sure? Magnus isn't going to be annoyed your offering out his spare room." Jace asks 

Alec waves away his question, already getting his phone out and hitting Magnus' number. 

"He'll be fine with it, he's probably been waiting for this day longer then either of you have, you know how impatient he is, he hates keeping secrets." Alec says fondly 

Turning back to Simon while Alec's on the phone, Jace just watches him. 

"What." Simon says amused smiling at him 

"Nothing, I just love you." Says Jace smiling back 

If it's possible Simon's smile gets wider and he leans forward to kiss Jace, just before their lips meet Simon's whisper's I love you back, the kiss isn't the best consider there smiling too much and they pull back when Alec clears his throat. 

"Magnus is making a portal now, you don’t have to bring anything he said he's got everything you need, he's ecstatic by the way, for you and for himself he said all those secrets were giving him a headache." Alec says laughing softly 

The portal appears just down the hallway, Alec walk to it and walks through leaving Simon and Jace behind excited to see his own boyfriend, Jace takes Simon's hand and together they walk through the portal, they both know that staying away today isn't going to fix anything, but they have each other and that’s all they will ever need.

 

\--------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
